Jim Loves
by MizC
Summary: defining moments of young Kirk's life


Author's notes: Well OK, so I hope you aren't reading this if you haven't seen the new Star Trek, but in case you are, spoilers ahead! Based pretty much before the movie and more of a stream of consciousness type thing then a real story. Roddenberry and Paramount own Star Trek, although I think Abrams owns the new Kirk. No matter what, none of them belong to me.

Um, reviews are welcome of course, though if you're going to criticize please do so nicely and with points for improvement. Non specific flames are simply eye-roll inducing. Ah, non-beta'ed.

Jim loves...

Jim loves his father.

He's 5 when he first hears the story of his father. The heroic George Kirk, captain of a starship for 12 minutes, yet managing to save 800 lives. Who bravely stayed on board the USS Kelvin while she was under attack from an unknown ship, enabling the crews escape. The man who listened to his only son's birth over the comm, and who's last act was to tell his wife he loved her, seconds before flying a collision course into the unknown ship. He asks to hear the story every day for a month straight.

Jim loves his family.

He's 9 when his mother remarries and he gets a new dad and brother in one fell swoop. He's definitely not his dad, but as step-father's go, Frank's not a bad guy. He's a farmer and a mechanic: he collects old antique cars and teaches the boys how to drive them. He always wanted a brother; although Johnny's 4 years older and wants very little to do with a "kid". But they both love to sneak out at night and stare across the fields at the towering lights of the shipyards, and Johnny always brings him back a treat when he goes into town with his friends.

Jim loves speed.

He's 11 when his mother decides to go back to Starfleet and his step-dad starts drinking. It goes from their home to "his house" and Johnny runs away at least once a month. He's on his way to hide in the barn when he catches sight of Frank's convertible and decides to go for a drive. They're not supposed to take it off the farm, but he found Johnny's latest goodbye letter during his search for the keys, and he wonders how fast he can get the car to go on the open road. He's racing down the road at 80 mph when he sees Johnny so he honks the horn and waves. Johnny's not the only one who can runaway.

The siren behind him is a shock, and he can't believe that Frank would call the police on him. A wild idea sparks in his mind and he aims for the quarry. He knows that if this doesn't work the fall will kill him, and if it does work then Frank probably will, but as he kicks open the door and dives out all he can do is grin.

Jim loves fighting.

He's 15 the first time he gets into a fight at school. Johnny skipped out permanently 2 years before, although he doesn't blame him. Winona is on yet another off-world deployment and Frank's more aware of a missing bottle of alcohol than he is of his missing son. He's permanently on edge and itching for release. When asked he won't say what the fight is about, just that the other guy started it and he definitely finished it. He feels more relaxed then he has in years. He ends up suspended, which he barely cares about, and in counseling, which he does care about. He's barely in counseling for two weeks. His second fight, this one with his therapist's boyfriend, earns him a trip to the hospital and a police record.

Jim loves women.

He's 19 the first time he has sex. He's got a reputation for being a trouble maker and a flirt, so he shouldn't be surprised when Larina is shocked he's a virgin, but he is. Larina's an eager teacher though, and he's a very good student. Sex relaxes him in a way he thought only a good fight or a stiff drink could do, and he finds plenty of ladies are willing with just a smile.

He quickly learns, the hard way, that many women want more than just sex, and it baffles him. Relationships sound nice in stories, and he has vague recollections of a dying man's last words. But he's too old for stories now and in reality relationships simply end in pain. His reputation changes from "flirt" to "player" and he's happy to live up to it.

Jim loves his life.

He's 22 when his life changes forever. It's a scene that has played out, in various forms, many times before. This time his flirting doesn't end in sex but in a fight and he's almost as happy as he would've been with the sex. But this time the scene doesn't end with a trip to the station where they've practically given him his own cell, but sitting and drinking with a Starfleet officer. Pike starts off sounding like his old teachers, harping about aptitude tests and genius-level scores. He even tries to bring up the Kelvin and his dad and now Pike sounds like his mom, asking why he can't be more like his father. But then Pike does something that no one has ever done before, he dares him to be better than his father. No one's ever challenged him that way before, and he finds himself intrigued. He battles internally, but as he picks up the small model of a starship, he knows he'll be on that shuttle at 08:00 hours.

Jim always did love a challenge.


End file.
